No Need for Worry
by TheRottenJas
Summary: A collection of one-shots and mainly drabbles on Neville Longbottom. Currently: Neville looks back on a dream of his. To be brave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I tried and its pretty short. But I like how our came out so here you go!**

**Written for: The Who,What,Where hosted by Fire the Canon. Neville Longbottom was concerned for Ginny Weasley at Vernon's work.**

Neville Longbottom frowned as he saw his red-headed friend talk animated but nervously to his wife, Hannah. Ginny Weasley had come to be sort of like a sister to him after all these years. He **cautiously** approached them putting an arm around Hannah's shoulder.

"So Ginny," he began, "What brings you here?"

" Don't like my company?" she grinned then sighed, "I was just telling Hannah that I have to go to Harry's uncle Vernon work place."

He frowned slightly, "Harry's still in contact?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You know Harry. He had to make amends with his muggle relatives."

Neville laughed because that was really like Harry. "But why do you have to go to Vernon's work place?"

"Oh, that's because Harry is currently there trying to talk him into coming to our wedding," Ginny said dejected, "Dudley's coming for sure but he wants his family there, I guess."

Neville nodded understanding. For his wedding , his mom and dad were permitted to be there under careful watch but just knowing they were there was enough.

"We understand," said Hannah squeezing Neville's hand, "Do you want us to come with you?"

Ginny looked at them relieved, "Would you? I'm terribly nervous!"

"Of course," said Neville firmly, "You can always count on us."

And with that Ginny, Neville, and Hannah apparated to Vernon's work. They walked to the secretary desk telling the worker that Ginny had an appointment with Vernon Dudley. The secretary asked her to wait for 5 minutes then she could go up.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville worried for Ginny as he watched her take huge breaths.

"I will be!" she said through gritted teeth probably trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Neville reassured her, "Everything's going to be alright."

She smiled feebly before straightening her shoulders and lifting her head high, "It will be."

Neville gave her a hug then waved her off as she stepped on the elevators. He had a worried expression on his gave he was genuinely worried for her.

"She was sorted into Gryffindor, remember?" smiled Hannah as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Neville smiled at her, she was correct. Ginny could be particularly scary of it had to come to that but she was a Gryffindor. Ginny was brave and so he knew he had nothing to worry about. Neville isn't worried anymore. Neville _was _concerned for Ginny at Vernon's work.


	2. Dream

**A/N: You all probably didn't except me to update this. I'm surprised, too. So, here is the second chapter. This fits in here because of the title. No need for Worry. Neville is a professor in this one. Obviously, it's written much later in life than the first one.**

**It's small so I apologize for that.**

**Written For: **

**The Restricted Collection: #34: No spells can be cast/mentioned.**

* * *

_I wish I could be as brave as Harry and everyone else in Gryffindor._

Neville frowned as he looked at a note he had written almost 10 years ago. He had been eleven when he wrote this barely in his First Year of Hogwarts. He smiled as he recalled all the moments when he wished and hoped he could be brave instead of a coward.

That had been his dream since he was small. To be strong and brave. He had always been afraid and weak but not anymore. That all changed in Fifth Year when he stood up against Professor Umbridge then again in Seventh Year. He was alongside Ginny and Luna reforming Dumbledore's Army. He stood up against Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts.

If he could speak to his eleven year old self, he would tell him not to worry. Neville did become one of the Bravest. He wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't weak anymore.

None of his scars proved otherwise.

Neville was brave and strong as all of them.

"What are you looking at Professor Longbottom?" asked Teddy Lupin as Neville stayed quiet.

Neville smiled. "An old dream of mine."

"Did it come true? That dream of yours?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes, yes it did."


End file.
